banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bismarck
Ruler of the Clouds, with waves of fury, he purges his domain of those who would do his followers harm. Abilities Breach Blast (Su) At 1st level, Bismarck receives Breach Blast. Bismarck brings up a massive wave of bubbles, washing away nearby foes. Enemies within 30 feet of the avatar take 1d6 points of damage (half water/half wind) per Summoner level, with a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Bismarck’s Constitution modifier) for half damage. Bismarck can use this ability once per day at 1st level, and gains one additional usage every 4 levels thereafter. Hydro Pump (Sp) At 2nd level, Bismarck is able to cast Hydro Pump like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 1st level spell-slot from the Summoner. Tail Dive (Ex) At 4th level, as a standard action, Bismarck adds a dive to his tail slap attack. He makes a tail slap attack at a -5 penalty that deals double damage. Battering Ram (Ex) At 6th level, as a standard action, Bismarck charges his opponent with his slam attack, if he hits, the target is subjected to a bull rush attempt and must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Bismarck’s Strength modifier) or become staggered for 1d4+1 rounds. Sea Song (Su) At 8th level, Bismarck lets loose an aquatic hymn that affects allies within 30 feet. Affected creatures gain a morale bonus to Armor Class equal to Bismarck’s Charisma modifier for 1d6 rounds. This consumes one 3rd level spell-slot from the Summoner. Geyser (Sp) At 10th level, Bismarck is able to cast Geyser like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 4th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Tidal Charge (Ex) At 12th level, as a full-round action, Bismarck charges in a 50-ft.-line, causing damage to foes in the line of effect. All creatures in the area of effect take damage equal to triple the Bismarck’s slam damage and are knocked prone unless they make a successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Bismarck’s Constitution modifier). Exploding Bubbles (Su) At 14th level, Bismarck breathes out exploding bubbles within a 15-ft. cone that does 15d6 points of damage (half water/half wind) and are knocked prone. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Bismarck’s Constitution modifier) reduces the damage by half and are not knocked prone. This consumes one 5th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Aerial Rush (Ex) At 16th level, as a full-round action, Bismarck attacks five times with his slam attack plus 1d4 points of wind damage per slam with a -5 penalty. Tsunami (Sp) At 18th level, Bismarck is able to cast Tsunami like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 6th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Foam Breath (Su) At 20th level, once per day, Bismarck channels a beam of super fast bubbles, dealing 15d8 points of damage (half water/half wind) in a 60-ft.-line, 10 feet wide. Creatures in the area of effect must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + modifier) for half damage. Category:Espers